Llenando vacíos
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar durante un año? ¿Una hora? ¿Un minuto? ¿Un segundo?... ¿Treinta años? Cientos de cosas podrían pasar, pero se pierden en el vacío. Serie de viñetas, intento por rellenar pequeños huecos encontrados en el anime. ¡TERCERA VIÑETA!
1. ¿Heroísmo o cobardía?

**¡Hola! Hace mucho que no pasaba por fanfiction (También hace mucho que tengo esta historia terminada y hasta ahora se me da por subirla)...**

**En fin, este es mi primer intento por escribir algo basándome en Blood+ que es, por mucho, mi anime favorito. Empezó como un one-shot, pero ahora se convirtió en una serie de viñetas, basadas en todas aquellas partes del anime que, a mi criterio, dejaron algunos vacíos que mi imaginación hiperactiva quiso llenar. Advierto de una vez, que no llevan orden de ningún tipo. Las voy subiendo conforme mi imaginación me las va regalando.  
**

**Para este primero, la idea surgió desde el año pasado (mientras escuchaba una canción de Nightwish: 7 Days to the Wolves, la cual tomé como inspiración), y ya la tenía completamente escrita por pedazos, pero hasta este año me entró el valor para escribirla correctamente. Está basada en el año que transcurre entre la muerte de Riku y el reencuentro de Saya con Kai, y está escrito desde la perspectiva de Saya.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto, de momento.**

**Antes de empezar, dejo mi pequeño disclaimer: Ni Blood+, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente escribo esto por diversión y sin afanes de lucro de ningún tipo.**

**Ahora sí, todo suyo el primer one-shot:

* * *

**

**¿Heroísmo o cobardía?**

Habían pasado varios días difíciles desde la muerte de Riku. Sus ánimos seguían decayendo conforme pasaba el tiempo: Diva había vencido.

Ahora, Saya y Haji estaban solos, como siempre debió haber sido, según ella. Nadie más debía morir por su culpa.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Saya? —preguntó él un día de tantos—. ¿Volverás a buscarlos?

—No —respondió con seguridad—. No voy a exponerlos más. De ahora en adelante, las cosas serán como debieron ser siempre: sólo tú y yo. —se volvió para mirarlo, buscando su aprobación—. Tú… me acompañarás hasta que todo termine, ¿cierto?

—Si ese es tu deseo…

Aquella respuesta automática del muchacho la hizo sonreír un poco. Sabía que contaba con él. Siempre había sido así.

—Bien —respondió aliviada—. Así no tendremos que involucrar a nadie más. Ellos estarán seguros. Los chiropterans no los seguirán. Es a mí a quien quieren… y ellos me llevarán hasta Diva.

Ese era el único pensamiento que la hacía seguir adelante: encontrar a Diva… Encontrarla y acabar con ella; ya después Haji podría cumplir con su promesa sin que hubiera alguien más ahí que se enterara e intentara detenerlos.

* * *

Eran días largos; días cuando el encierro en aquel sitio abandonado donde se refugiaban la hacía pensar… tal vez más de la cuenta.

No podía evitar recordar a Riku, a George, a Solomon, a Phantom, a los niños chiropterans de Vietnam… Tampoco pudo evitar la nostalgia al clavar su mirada en Haji.

¡Las vidas que existieron antes de que se transformaran en monstruos! ¡Tantas vidas arruinadas! ¡Tantos sueños, cosas que habrían querido hacer, y que jamás se cumplirían!

—Lo siento, Haji —dijo finalmente—. Siento haber detenido tu tiempo…

—Saya —comenzó a decir él, pero tomó algún tiempo para hablar de nuevo—… No es tiempo para pensar en eso. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte; esperando, velando por ti… Pero tampoco es momento de cerrarse a los demás.

—No se puede — replicó—. No quiero exponer sus vidas de nuevo. No voy a verlos morir por mi culpa, como a Riku, como a… ti.

* * *

Hora de salir y buscar, de nuevo. Llevaba cientos de años dedicándose a eso: asesinar chiropterans, rastrear a Diva y, cuando finalmente la encontrara y acabara con ella, terminar con todo de una buena vez.

A veces se maldecía por lo estúpida que había sido en el último encuentro con su hermana. ¡Ese pudo haber sido el final! Pudo haberlo sido, si no hubiera olvidado, entre lo molesta y deseosa de destruirla que estaba, llenar su espada con su sangre.

Pero esta vez no lo olvidaría. Era necesario terminar con todo de una buena vez.

¿En dónde estarían cuando llegara ese momento? ¿Vietnam? ¿Rusia? ¿Francia? ¿O acaso seguirían en Londres?

Tal vez podría regresar a su querida Okinawa… Sería el lugar perfecto para terminar sus días.

Sin embargo, seguir las pistas de Diva siempre había sido difícil, especialmente cuando tenía a todos sus chevaliers… Ellos harían cualquier cosa por alejarla de su camino y acabar con ella, antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a su hermana.

Pero aquel era su destino: Diva, cuya sangre era el veneno que había transformado a tantos, habría de morir por su mano.

¿Conseguiría así un lugar en el cielo? ¿Una asesina, dedicada a destruir su propia raza?

Tal vez algún día… Algún día, cuando Haji cumpliera su promesa.

Sabía que el momento se acercaba. Más y más chiropterans comenzaban a manifestarse por toda la ciudad. Diva debía estar cerca.

* * *

—Estamos solos en esto.

Llegaban al que había sido su refugio durante el último año. Aún no encontraban rastro de Diva, y había llegado a pensar que todo sería más fácil si contara con el apoyo de Red Shield.

Sacó de su bolsillo lo único que reafirmaba su posición con respecto a lo que creía: la fotografía que se había tomado junto con Kai y Riku una tarde en París… Sólo uno de ellos le quedaba y no lo perdería también.

—Estamos solos en esto —repitió nuevamente, mientras guardaba la fotografía—. Esto fue lo que escogí, y es la única vida que podré tener hasta que todo acabe…

Él le dio una extraña mirada melancólica, de esas que tanto le costaba comprender, y simplemente respondió:

—Si ese es tu deseo.

Su deseo…

¡Tanto que había deseado poder ser una chica normal! Ahora su deseo volvía a ser que todo terminara.

Era por ellos que lo hacía: Por Kai, por David, por Joel, por Julia, por Lewis… Por todos, incluso aquellos que no sabían lo que hacía; para que no tuvieran que vivir en un mundo infestado de chiropterans; para que tuvieran un mundo… en el que ella tampoco tendría un lugar.

Ese sería su sacrificio.

—Y cuando todo termine… —volvió a decir—… Si en algún momento los ves nuevamente, diles que he vuelto a dormir. Para ellos estaré en mi sueño de treinta años. No deben saber más que eso. Ya conocen lo que he sufrido.

Era cierto, después de todo: sabían lo mucho que ella sufría… y habían visto lo que su sangre era capaz de hacer.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar?

Ya había pasado una vida entera; cientos de años dedicada a asesinar chiropterans, a buscar a su hermana para finalmente poder morir en paz.

Tantos lugares había visto, pero sin poderlos conocer en realidad: Okinawa, Vietnam, Rusia, Francia y ahora Londres.

¿Dónde aparecería de nuevo? ¿Sería este su último destino?

Todos y cada uno de esos sitios estaban relacionados… y de una terrible y extraña manera, Diva seguía estando en el centro de todo.

¿Regresaría a Okinawa algún día?

No. Ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso.

Pronto acabaría todo y cuando el momento llegara… la promesa; el dulce sabor de la promesa cumplida.

* * *

Seguramente, todos debían pensar que estaba muerta. Un año era demasiado tiempo para que siguieran esperando por ella.

¿Qué pensaría Kai si se diera cuenta?

¿Qué pensaría de lo que se había propuesto hacer?

¿Pensaría que era una cobardía haberlos abandonado así?

No. Eso era precisamente lo que separaba a los héroes de los cobardes:

¡No se había separado de ellos por miedo! ¡Estaba decidida en lo que debía hacer e iba a cumplirlo! Se había alejado para protegerlos, para no volver a herir a nadie más. ¡Eso no era cobardía!

* * *

Todo estaba preparado. Lo que debía suceder no pasaría de los pocos meses que le quedaban antes de entrar en su siguiente ciclo de sueño.

—Diva…

Estaba segura de poder escuchar aquella hermosa y mortal melodía de su hermana cada vez que había un ataque de chiropterans. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Su camino estaba decidido. Sin embargo, había aún dudas que la atormentaban: ¿Qué pasaría cuando encontrara a Diva? ¿Se perdería a sí misma nuevamente?

Esa era una de las cosas que más temía: dejar de ser ella misma; perder el control, como le había pasado ya en Vietnam. En aquel entonces, Kai le había ayudado a volver en sí. Ahora no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar.

* * *

La noche había caído hacía ya un buen rato.

Se encontraba en la ciudad junto con Haji, buscando rastros de Diva y sus chevaliers, cuando sintió la presencia de varios chiropterans en un callejón.

No escuchó el sonido de disparos que acompañaba aquella presencia. Estaba sumamente concentrada en su objetivo como para notarlo. Todo lo que quería era deshacerse de los chiropterans para hacerse más fuerte.

Sin embargo, esa noche fue distinto.

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba su hermano mayor.

¿Había estado peleando por ella todo ese tiempo?

¿Debía considerarlo héroe o cobarde?

Tonto, más bien.

Había pasado todo un año alejándose de él y ahora… no podría librarse tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Bien... Eso sería todo por el momento.**

**En serio, este es mi primer trabajo escribiendo sobre Blood+ y me encantaría que me comenten qué les parece, por favor (comentarios, chistes, anécdotas, críticas constructivas... tomatazos, leña verde...).**

**Creo que, ahora sí es todo...**

**La segunda se las traigo... Cuando la musa decida volver a mí.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.  
**


	2. El día en que el tiempo se detuvo

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Yo aquí, feliz de que mi primer fic de Blood+ haya obtenido algo de retroalimentación... En realidad, esperaba menos de lo que obtuve, por lo tanto, estoy emocionada. ¿Entienden mi emoción o sigo siendo un bicho raro?  
**

**En fin, aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de esta colección de viñetas. Esta es más corta que la anterior, pero espero, como siempre, que les guste.**

**Antes de empezar, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración: Acuérdense que para estas viñetas me estoy basando en el ANIME. Si en los mangas existe alguna explicación para las cosas que consigne en alguna viñeta, no sé... No los he leído. Quiero esperar a poder comprarlos para tenerlos en físico... No me gusta leer mucho en la compu.  
**

**También, reitero mi muy breve disclaimer: ****Ni Blood+, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente escribo esto por diversión y sin afanes de lucro de ningún tipo.**

**Finalmente, agradezco por sus reviews a: **

**_elendoy, DiVAXxXKanon y Esciam: _Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

**Y, como yo siempre escribo con dedicatoria, esta viñeta es para SFB, que tuvo que aguantarme constantemente durante las clases de inglés, cuando la ponía a leer y releer cada pedazo.

* * *

**

**II**

**El día en que el tiempo se detuvo**

¿Cómo había pasado?

Una flor… un lirio rojo que crecía en la pared del acantilado… ella lo quería; pretendía dárselo a Joel como regalo de cumpleaños.

Él no podía permitir que se arriesgara tanto; iría a tomarlo por ella.

Bajó por el risco. Iba a tomar la flor, pero ella no quería esa, sino la que se encontraba junto a ésta. Él rodó los ojos; seguía siendo la misma chica caprichosa que había conocido cuando niño.

Un poco más, sólo un poco más… ¡Sí, lo tenía!

Entonces, la caída, que sucedió tan rápidamente que no supo cómo pasó.

Su vida se escapaba rápidamente, con cada gota de sangre. No sentía nada; ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera el dolor que debería estarlo embargando… Nada.

Algo líquido… Algo líquido y de sabor metálico se colaba por su boca, su lengua, su garganta. Tragó con dificultad.

Entonces, en un último y mínimo instante de conciencia, antes de sentir el horrible dolor que parecía carcomer sus entrañas desde adentro, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: Saya… Ella le había dado de su sangre.

* * *

-Haji… No escucho tu corazón- la escuchó decir, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas de la chica bañaban su pecho.

No podía entenderlo… ¡Él estaba vivo! Recobraba sus sentidos poco a poco. Cada una de las células de su cuerpo cobraba nueva vida, con una fuerza y energía que nunca antes había sentido.

¿Cómo podía pensar que estaba muerto?

-Saya…- dijo débilmente.

Extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la abrazó, como algunos años atrás había hecho ella para consolarlo.

Ahí, sintiéndola tan cerca, finalmente comprendió aquello de lo que hacía unos minutos había sido tan solo una ligera noción: Saya era la razón de que siguiera con vida.

-¡Estás… bien!- exclamó la chica, al tiempo que separaba la cabeza de su pecho y secaba sus lágrimas con una mano, forzándose a sonreír… ¿Realmente se había preocupado por él?

Se levantó lentamente, mirando el gran charco de sangre que había quedado a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía seguir vivo después de haber perdido tanta?

Entonces, su mirada se posó sobre la flor que había quedado despedazada a su lado. La tomó con una mano y la puso a la altura de los ojos de la chica.

-Pero… el lirio…

-No es importante- respondió ella, poniendo la flor a un lado. -¡Estás vivo!- se levantó del suelo, tendiéndole una mano. -¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que llegar pronto a la fiesta! ¡Tengo una gran sorpresa para todos!

Así era Saya; no había forma de evitarlo. La chica caprichosa de vez en cuando daba la idea de que le importaba alguien más… y luego volvía a ser ella.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente se incorporó y comenzó a seguirla a la distancia. ¡Se veía tan feliz! Y no había otra cosa que él quisiera más que verla feliz… y haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera para lograrlo.

* * *

Un grito… Una exclamación asustada por parte de Saya… La mansión estaba en llamas. Joel y sus invitados yacían inertes en el suelo.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo tan macabro?

De pie, en medio de los cuerpos, y con su boca llena de sangre estaba… ¿Saya?

No, no era Saya; sus facciones, su cabello, la forma de su cuerpo eran iguales, pero no eran sus ojos. Aquellos eran un par de ojos azules que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, ante la pila de cadáveres que se acumuló a sus pies.

Saya estaba a pocos pasos de él, temblando incontrolablemente, mirando petrificada la horrible escena.

Fue entonces que la chica de los ojos azules comenzó a cantar una hermosa y dulce melodía, provocando que aquel grotesco espectáculo pareciera aún más dantesco.

-Di… Diva…- escuchó a Saya decir con un hilo de voz.

La de los brillantes ojos celestes sonrió ampliamente antes de alejarse, desapareciendo entre el humo y la conmoción. Pudo escuchar levemente un carruaje alejándose a gran velocidad. Sintió un gran deseo de correr tras ella, de detenerla, pero no pudo. Saya… Ella lo necesitaba.

* * *

"_Nadie debe hacerle daño a Saya"_.

Aquel era el impulso que lo movía. Algo en cada célula de su cuerpo lo gritaba: Nadie podía hacerle daño a la chica. Debía evitarlo a toda costa; hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Cuando aquel grupo de hombres llegó y trató de capturarla, ese impulso habló más fuerte; cada gota de su sangre clamaba por ello: Destruir a quienes trataban de lastimar a Saya.

Sin pensarlo, se dejó embargar por aquella sensación. La nueva fuerza y energía que había percibido unas horas atrás fueron sus aliadas para lograr su cometido y, sin embargo, fueron a su vez, las que sellaron su transformación en un monstruo, otorgándole una mano de dedos largos cual afiladas garras y un par de alas largas y cartilaginosas, semejantes a las de un murciélago.

Poco a poco, los hombres caían a sus pies; algunos, gravemente heridos; otros, muertos. Esto sólo agregaba más y más sangre al grotesco espectáculo que se había dado en el Zoológico.

Sangre… En sólo cuestión de segundos, aquel se había convertido en un aroma dulce y embriagante que lo llenaba todo hasta lo más profundo, y esto venía acompañado de una sensación que nunca habría imaginado posible en tal escenario: sed; una sed voraz por aquel preciado líquido vital.

-Haji…- la asustada voz de la chica lo obligó a dejar caer el cuerpo del último de aquellos hombres y volverse hacia ella.

Saya lo miraba con una mezcla de terror y profunda tristeza en sus ojos. No… Esa no era la mirada que quería recibir de ella.

Trató de acercársele, pero la chica se apartó.

-… ¿Qué te hice?- finalizó, en un hilo de voz.

Desde aquel entonces, tomó una determinación: Nunca volvería a hacer algo para que ella volviera a mirarlo así. Por lo tanto, decidió confinar aquella apariencia que tanto había asustado a Saya… para siempre.

* * *

**No sé ustedes... Pero siempre me pareció que había un hueco en esa parte cuando Saya le da su sangre a Haji y, después, de un momento a otro, aparece en la mansión...**

**A ver… Ahora sí, díganme ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben, acepto todos los comentarios constructivos, hechos con la mejor intención del mundo y siempre que no sean ofensivos, ni hechos con afanes sizañosos.  
**

**Ya saben: Dejen review.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto. Ya la próxima viñeta está en proceso. Espero tenerla lista más o menos para esta altura la semana entrante.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


	3. El Chevalier y su Reina

**¡Chiquillas (y chiquillos, si es que hay)! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Como celebración de año nuevo, les traigo la tercera viñeta de Llenando Vacíos, terminada justamente el penúltimo día del año, pero subida hasta ahora por cuestiones de beteo.**

**Por falta de inspiración, no pude subirla para la fecha que estaba prevista. Sí… la inspiración me cayó hasta la última semana del año. Así que… esta resultó ser un poco más corta que las anteriores, pero me hizo sumamente feliz escribirla, porque me ayudó a congraciarme con su protagonista por razones que… les explico al final.**

**Buenas noticias: ¡Ya empecé a comprar los mangas! ¡Wii! Aún y así, las viñetas siguen estando basadas en el Anime, así que, como dije antes, si en el manga existe alguna explicación alternativa, ¡No importa!**

**Reitero mi muy breve disclaimer: Ni Blood+, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente escribo esto por diversión y sin afanes de lucro de ningún tipo.**

**Finalmente, agradezco por sus reviews a:**

_**Rashel Shiru, elendoy, sara fénix black, Esciam y DiVAXxXKanon: **_**Creo que ya todo quedó dicho en la respuesta.**

_**shia: **_**Sí… Sé que ud ama esta serie tanto como yo. ¡Qué bueno que le estén gustando las viñetas! Sí… Me gusta escribir el lado más emocional y sentimental. Entre más me meto en personaje, más me gusta hacerlas. Y, pues… ¿Quién no ama a Haji? XD. Aquí está la que sigue.**

**Este capítulo es para mi vecinita, elendoy, quien descubrí muy chistosamente que también era fanática de este anime.

* * *

**

**III**

**El Chevalier y su reina**

"_¿Y si aquella 'momia' hubiera tenido sus propios chevaliers?"_

_(Nathan Mahler, cap. 48)_

No recordaba ya cuánto tiempo había sido devoto a ella: su reina, su vida, la única e inigualable soprano de su más grande espectáculo. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como ella y, cuando quiso convertirlo en su caballero, no pudo haber para él honor más grande en todo el mundo, aún sin conocer las consecuencias que le seguirían.

El mundo entero se convertiría en su escenario para la puesta en escena; el tributo a la eterna belleza de su reina, quien había querido compartirla con él.

El nombre de aquella magnificente reina: Kazumi, aunque años más tarde un par de científicos la rebautizara con el nombre de Saya.

* * *

¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas, entonces?

Surcaban los años mil ochocientos. Todo estaba preparado para un gran espectáculo en el teatro más concurrido de Islandia. ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar?

Por fin todo estaría en paz para ellos: No más persecuciones, ni inútiles derramamientos de sangre, ni tratos injustos o vida aburrida de la burguesía europea… ¡Tenían el mundo entero a su disposición! Bueno… El mundo entero estaría a disposición de ella y las dos pequeñas princesas que nacerían en cualquier momento. ¡Pero él estaría ahí para presenciarlo! ¡Y nada en el mundo podía llenarlo de una mayor alegría!

No se había alejado mucho; tampoco se fue por mucho tiempo, pero un desgarrador chillido lo obligó a dejarlo todo y acudir al llamado: Su reina lo necesitaba.

No era posible.

Ahí, en medio de la nieve, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermosa Kazumi. Se había transformado e intentó huir, probablemente para proteger a las niñas. Aún y así, su cabeza fue destrozada, y había sufrido mucho. No pudo evitar llorar por ella. ¿Por qué no había estado ahí para defenderla? ¡Él la habría protegido mejor que nadie!

Muerta.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¡Si él mismo se había asegurado: no había quedado un solo vestigio de la sangre de su hermana!

Sin embargo, aquella palabra era un fuerte golpe para él y se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: Muerta.

Completamente destrozado, le dio el mejor entierro que pudo, lo más lejos posible de cualquier lugar poblado… Y se quedó ahí, velándola, aguardando por la llegada de su propia muerte; aunque realmente había muerto en el momento en que ella lo hizo. Porque… ¿qué sentido podía tener la vida inmortal para un caballero sin reina? Exactamente el mismo que tenía vivir sin ser amado por ella: ninguno.

No obstante, algo hizo que todo cobrara un nuevo sentido.

Ese día se cumplía un año más de la muerte de su querida Kazumi. Había bajado a la ciudad más cercana a buscar sus flores favoritas para hacerle un hermoso arreglo con el cual adornar su improvisado mausoleo. Al regresar, se encontró indignado con que ¡SE LA HABÍAN LLEVADO! Alguien había excavado la tumba de su preciosa reina y se la llevó.

Buscó por todas partes. Dedicó cada segundo de su tiempo a encontrar a quienes habían hecho algo tan atroz. Entonces, un buen día llegó a sus manos la respuesta en una hoja de periódico: En Burdeos, en un lugar conocido como El Zoológico, un hombre llamado Joel Goldschmidt afirmaba tener una momia traída desde Islandia.

¡Era tan indignante ver lo que esos científicos hacían con ella!

Estuvo a punto de irse contra ellos, más aún cuando los vio sacar los pequeños capullos de su vientre, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas porque, al ver esos capullos absorber la sangre del ayudante del científico, lo supo con toda seguridad: ¡las niñas estaban vivas!

Día tras día los observaba desde el tragaluz de aquel laboratorio mientras las alimentaban, con gotas de sangre. Todos esperaban, expectantes, el momento en que los capullos se abrieran.

Cuando ese día finalmente llegó y por fin pudo ver a las dos pequeñas, toda su atención se centró en la que le recordaba más a ella: la de la voz más potente, la de mirada azul de hielo, la que fue enclaustrada en una celda, sin contacto con el mundo…

Fue entonces que su vida volvió a tener sentido. Durante el tiempo que estuviera ahí, a esa niña nunca le faltaría nada, pues él mismo se encargaría de eso, entregándose tan devotamente como lo había hecho con Kazumi. Y el día que lograra salir de esa horrible cárcel, sería la más grande estrella de todos los tiempos, así como pudo haber llegado a ser su madre. Por eso todas las noches se sentaba afuera de esa lúgubre celda y la arrullaba, cantándole su ópera favorita.

Finalmente el caballero tenía una nueva reina.

* * *

**Bueno… Ese fue mi intento de llenar el vacío que dejaron las palabras de Nathan en el capítulo 48 que, aunque ustedes no lo crean, me tomó muuuchos años llegar a comprenderlas. Según lo que entiendo, en la versión en español es mucho más directo cuando habla de ese punto, pero en la versión subtitulada que yo tengo, sólo dice lo que puse en el epígrafe.**

**Ahora, ¿por qué me ayudó esto a congraciarme con Nathan? Porque finalmente entendí que el pobre es una víctima. Devoto a una reina; lo destrozan en cuanto se la matan… luego, lo vuelven a hacer feliz al darle otra; luego se la matan… y así… ¡El pobre está hecho para sufrir (y parece que a sufrir en un ciclo de nunca acabar, porque no puede morir)!**

**Ya saben: Dejen review.**

**Y, si me quieren ayudar un poco, déjenme algún vacío que hayan encontrado en la serie, para tratar de rellenarlo juntos.**

**Ya, eso.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


End file.
